ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem
Fire Emblem is a series of tactical role-playing games developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. The series is known for its high level of difficulty, western-style fantasy themes, and permanent character deaths. Overview The Fire Emblem series takes place in a number of independent worlds, much like in Final Fantasy. However, some of the games are interconnected, taking place on the same continents and having the same characters. The various worlds share many elements, including a similar basis on Western fantasy fiction. In most stories, the emphasis is place upon the individual characters and their interactions with each other, both in and out of battle. In Fire Emblem games, battles take place on grid maps. Both the player and the CPU have a number of characters, and each turn consists of one player moving and performing an action with each of their characters once. Objectives can include defeating a single opponent, surviving for a period of time, or simply reaching a goal in addition to defeating all enemies. Individual playable units are plentiful, and level up and use equipment in a standard role-playing fashion. However, there are some unique features to the series. First is the notorious permadeath feature, in which characters defeated in combat are considered killed forever unless players reset the game. Second, equipment breaks down over time, making inventory management a necessity. Third, as characters interact more, they become better fighters when fighting near each other. Fourth, there is an elemental style system of combat, in which certain weapons and units have advantages over certain opponents, much like in Nintendo's better known Pokemon series. List of Entries *''Fire Emblem'' (Famicom) - 1990 *''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (Famicom) - 1992 *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (Super Famicom) - 1994 *''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' (Super Famicom) - 1996 *''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (Super Famicom) - 1999 *''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' (Game Boy Advance) - 2002 *''Fire Emblem: The Sword of Flame'' (Game Boy Advance) - 2003 *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (Game Boy Advance) - 2004 *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (GameCube) - 2005 *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (Revolution) - 2007 *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (Revolution) - 2012 Remakes/Other *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' (Game Boy Nitro) - 2008 *''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' (Game Boy Nitro) - 2010 Localization The majority of Fire Emblem games have only been released in Japan, including any of the games released in the 1990's. After the inclusion of characters from the series in the Super Smash Bros Melee though, Western audience showed an interest in the franchise, leading to the localization of the all games after The Binding Blade save for New Mystery of the Emblem. Although the series is still more popular in Japan than in the West, it has found an audience outside of its home country. One game of particular note is Fire Emblem: Awakening. As one of the last games released by Nintendo for the Revolution, many Western fans feared the game would not be localized in the West. One petition to localize the game had over 50,000 signatures, and Nintendo was questioned about the game at E3 2012. Eventually, the game was released in early 2013, despite the Stream already having been released. This made Fire Emblem: Awakening one of the last major games exclusive to the Revolution in the West. Incidentally, it was met with generally good reviews and sales. Category:Nintendo Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Video Games Category:Japan Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Revolution Category:GameCube Category:Game Boy Nitro Category:Super Nintendo Enertainment System Category:Nintendo Enertainment System Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Fire Emblem